User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia
Word bubble problems Majora theories Stars and the IRC I thought that Multiple accounts Help embeding something WWM's Block Alright, look. I have every right to be mad at you, and you have everyright to be mad at me if you want to. I faced my block without trying to get back on here somehow, but you need to look here, I may have done a couple of things wrong, but you clearly did things wrong too. I may have called you lazy (or refered to you as that) and used CAPS and "!" a few times and told you to hush up, but you got me worked up, and knowingly so, continued to mess with me, and that was not ok! Sure I did a few things wrong, and could of chilled out slightly longer but you got me raging. Yes, I know you have more athurity then me, I knew that. However, your first wrong step was to come on and say "stop this madness" the nicer, more understandible way should of been like this: "Hey guys, could you please try to not spam the my home again" cause at first I thought you were trying to stop something that was done. Then when I get a bit confused and ask why it's irritating you begin to smart mouth me! "Um...I have eyes, and I do watch ZP with them!" yeah, thanks buddy! I'm not stupid! Awhile after, we were back on subject, but NO, you had to come back in and get another poke at me. Then you call me a liar, when I wasn't lieing, and then you keep picking on me when I say stop. Then you come to my talk page and eventaully call me out of line, and say that I haven't ever been nice here! How dare you! I have said very nice things to people. I made Zelda99, Jazzy, bioshock, and TM, happy, maybe more, cause I have either complemented, been nice, or we have worked together on something and I have thanked them, you made up that I haven't done anything nice because you assumed without proof or knowing, (also I have a right to use CAPS when you've struck all of my nerves, but I will try harder, and turn off comments when there is a fight) I have also told others about something they did wrong and how they can fix it further helping out the wiki. You are not making me feel very welcomed on the wiki because of what you have said to me! You should stop when you begin to make me angry, espically when I give you mutiple warnings! Also, I have not harassed anyone with the exeption of that one battle with Jazz, in which I said sorry. I may be one of the only ones on this wiki that has the courage enough to tell you what you have been doing wrong, but I can't prove that of course. You should listen to what I have been saying. If you have any more things to say to me, then go ahead. But I would choose your words wisely if I were you, Vaati could easily turn Zant to stone in my opinion :) --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Still, you could of told us straightly what you were trying to accomplish, I was a little confused at first and you still called me a liar and smart mouthed me and said I wasn't nice here. I said I did things wrong and I am sorry, but you were not very nice to me. --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 16:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I was plenty calm at first then came: I do have eyes and I do watch them on ZP. Which I classify as smart talk. I was still calm but I never lied and you continued to try to say I was lying. Also, why did you keep going after we were back on subject? --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 17:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I never wanted that to be seen as smart talk, I was confused. But by all means never say sorry even if you do something the wrong way. But I will from now on speak more gentle and ignore a fight. I still disagree, but since I will provoc you more I will be finished and not respond to anything you say, unless you insult me. So fine, I'll be done here, but I hope you know, saying sorry like me, would solve this! --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 18:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Toc First, I'm not deleting people's signature on purpose, so I don't know how to stop and what I need to stop. Also, the fights are getting pretty stupid. Jokes or not. If I was a normal spectator I would be confused, as the jokes make no sense as well. I don't know, but sooner or later I personally think the Toc should be closed down, as it isn't holding up well, and while there might be a few good fights left, it won't stay good forever. Maybe we can open something else up, I don't know, it isn't up to me...do you think I should mention this on a fourm...or? --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 19:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I personally feel that is an awful idea, but your free to discuss it on a forum.'-- C2' / 19:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) New temple of courage Thingiemabob